


Let's pet!

by ZerochaphiL



Series: Let's series [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ArashiFicBlog, M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, Old Fic, Since2012
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerochaphiL/pseuds/ZerochaphiL
Summary: เมื่อคนตัวเล็กบาดเจ็บจากการถ่ายหนัง คนช่างดูแลก็ต้องประคบประหงมกันบ้าง++++++"กินยาตัวนี้แล้วกันนะ ฉันเคยกินมาก่อน มันระงับปวดได้ดีเลย แล้วก็ยาแก้อักเสบก็..ถุงนี้""โอเค" คาซึนาริเอื้อมหยิบถุงยาในมือใหญ่มาดูบ้าง ก่อนแกะถุงแล้วเทยาใส่มือ"กินเสร็จเหรอ เอามาสิจะได้ไปเก็บ" จุนหยิบจานเปล่าจากมือเล็กก่อนลุกขึ้นยืน ฝ่ามือใหญ่วางนาบกับหน้าผากของคาซึนาริ"ตัวรุมๆนะ เดี๋ยวกินยาแก้ไข้กันไว้ด้วยแล้วกัน" ว่าพลางค้นๆในถุงยาแล้วหยิบยาแก้ไข้มาให้อีกถุงคนตัวสูงเดินไปเก็บจานในครัวก่อนเดินกลับมาหาคนเจ็บที่โซฟา มือเล็กวางแก้วล้ำลงบนโต๊ะเมื่อทานยาเรียบร้อย"อีกเดี๋ยวก็คงง่วงนอน ไปอาบน้ำก่อนสิ พอง่วงจะได้นอนเลย""เอางั้นก็ได้" คาซึนาริรับคำพร้อมกับใช้มือเล็กกระชับมือใหญ่ที่ยื่นมาให้ แล้วจุนก็พาคนตัวเล็กไปส่งห้องน้ำอีกรอบ
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Let's series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554655





	Let's pet!

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องสุดท้ายของ Let's series
> 
> Definition ::  
Pet [VI] กอดด้วยความรัก, See also: ลูบไล้อย่างเอ็นดู  
Pet [VT] ซึ่งสัมผัสเบาๆอย่างคุ้นเคย (มักกับเด็กหรือสัตว์เลี้ยง) XD

Let's pet!

+++++++++++++++++++++++

เสียงก้าวเดินสลับวิ่งดังขึ้น ทำให้ผู้คนที่เดินไปมาตามทางเดินต่างแหวกทางให้กับเจ้าของเสียงฝีท้าว

จนกระทั่งเสียงนั้นมาหยุดลงที่หน้าห้องพักส่วนตัวของอาราชิและเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงหอบเบาๆแทน

มือเรียวขาวเปิดประตูเข้าไปโดยไม่จำเป็นต้องเคาะ..ก็ในเมื่อเขาเป็นเป็นหนึ่งในผู้มีสิทธิ์ใช้ห้องนี่นา

คนแรกที่เห็น คือคนที่อยู่ใกล้ประตูที่สุด..ซากุไร โช

"อ้าว มัตสึจุน หายไปไหนมา" พี่รองของวงเอ่ยถาม

"คุยกับโปรดิวเซอร์รายการน่ะ นิโนะเป็นยังไงบ้าง" 

"ไม่น่าเป็นห่วงอะไรมากหรอกมั๊ง ยังเดินได้อยู่ แค่ช้าหน่อยแล้วก็ทิ้งน้ำหนักที่เท้าซ้ายมากกว่าปกติ" โชเอ่ยตอบเสียงขุ่น

"นี่นายโกรธอะไรอยู่รึเปล่าเนี่ย?" จุนเหลือบไปมองอีกฝ่ายที่น้ำเสียงดูเหมือนประชดชอบกล

"โกรธสิ เจ็บตรงไหนก็ไม่บอก ถามว่าเป็นอะไรมากไหม? ก็ยิ้มบอกไม่เป็นไรทั้งที่เดินกะเผลกขนาดนั้นแล้วแท้ๆ" 

เอ่อ..ใส่มาเป็นชุดแบบนี้สงสัยเคืองจริงแฮะ

"นายก็รู้นี่นาว่านิโนะเป็นยังไง นิสัยที่มีปัญหาอะไรไม่บอกเพราะไม่อยากให้เพื่อนเป็นห่วงน่ะ มันแก้ไม่ได้หรอกนะ" จุนพูดพลางตบไหล่ลาดๆของอีกฝ่ายสื่อความหมายว่าให้อีกฝ่ายปลงซะ 

ซากุไร โชถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ก่อนพยักหน้ารับรู้ จุนยิ้มบางก่อนผละจากเพื่อนไปหาคนตัวเล็กที่กำลังถูกล้อมด้วยเมมเบอร์อีกสองคน

"บอกว่าไม่เป็นไรไง นายสองคนนี่ตื้อจริง!" จุนได้ยินเสียงเล็กโวยเบาๆลอดออกมาจากป้อมปราการสูงต่ำที่บดบังตัวเล็กของเขาจนมิด

"จะไม่เป็นไรได้ไง หน้าซีดเหงื่อซึมขนาดนี้ ไปโรงพยายาลให้หมอเขาดูขาหน่อยน่า" มาซากิพูดกึ่งฉุนกึ่งอ้อนวอนเพื่อน

"ไม่ไป" สั้นๆง่ายๆได้ใจความชัดเจนซะจนมาซากินึกอยากจะเขกหัวกลมๆนี่นักถ้าไม่ติดว่าเพื่อนเจ็บตัวอยู่แล้ว

"แล้วทีหลังอย่ามาบ่นว่าลีดเดอร์ดื้ออย่างงั้นอย่างงี้นะ ทีตัวเองนี่ว่าง่ายมากๆ" ลีดเดอร์ไม่ฉุนไม่โกรธ เขาเข้าใจคู่หูดี(เพราะตัวเองก็เป็น) แต่ขอกัดหน่อยเหอะ นานๆทีจะมีโอกาส

"พอๆ เลิกรุมคนเจ็บได้แล้ว" แล้วจุนก็แหวกเพื่อนสองคนเพื่อไปนั่งลงข้างๆคาซึนาริ

"มัตสึจุนก็อย่าให้ท้ายมันสิ แค่นี้ก็เหลิงจะแย่" มาซากิโวยทันทีเมื่อเห็นเพื่อนตัวเล็กลอบยิ้มสมใจ

"ไม่ได้ให้ท้าย แต่พูดมากไปแล้วได้อะไร เป็นแบบนี้มาตั้งสิบกว่าปี อะไรๆก็คงไม่มาเปลี่ยนเอาตอนนี้หรอกน่า" 

"ถูกต้อง" คนตัวเล็กตอบ ลีดเดอร์ก็พยักหน้าเห็นด้วยเหมือนกัน

"ดึกมากแล้ว กลับเถอะ นิโนะ ฉันจะไปส่งที่ห้อง" จุนไม่พูดเปล่า มือใหญ่เกี่ยวกระเป๋าสะพายใบโตของอีกฝ่ายขึ้นพาดไหล่ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นยืน

"อืม" คาซึนาริค่อยๆยืนขึ้น ขาข้างขวายังคงทิ้งน้ำหนักไม่ได้มากนัก แต่คนตัวสูงที่ให้ยืมไหล่เป็นหลักให้จับก็ช่วยได้ไม่น้อย

"กลับก่อนนะ" จุนเอ่ยขึ้นก่อนจะคว้ากระเป๋าของตัวเองขึ้นพาดทับสายคาดกระเป๋าของอีกคนแล้วค่อยๆเดินออกจากห้องไปช้าๆ

"ดูไว้ ไอบะจัง โชคุง ของจริงมันต้องแบบนี้ ไม่ต้องถามไม่ต้องตื้อ เผด็จการเบ็ดเสร็จในประโยคเดียว" ลีดเดอร์พูดยิ้มๆพลางตบไหล่เพื่อนอีกสองคนที่อ้าปากค้าง 

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

"ไหนบอกว่าจะไปส่งที่ห้องไง" คาซึนาริเอ่ยแซวเมื่อเห็นว่าจุนขับรถไปทางไหนและนี่ไม่ใช่ทางกลับห้องของเขา

"ไม่บอกสักหน่อยว่าเป็นห้องใคร" จุนตอบพลางยักไหล่

"ลักพาตัวชัดๆ" คนเจ็บตั้งข้อหาทั้งรอยยิ้มกริ่ม

"สมยอมไหมล่ะ?" โจรลักพาตัวตอบพลางยกยิ้มมุมปาก

"ทำอะไรให้กินด้วยล่ะ หิวแล้ว" ผู้เป็นเหยื่อเรียกร้องเสร็จก็ก้มหน้าเล่นดีเอสในมือต่อ 

จุนหัวเราะเบาๆพลางพยักหน้ารับคำก่อนเลี้ยวรถเข้าจอดในตึกหรูแห่งหนึ่ง 

15 นาทีต่อมา ในที่สุดทั้งสองคนก็ขึ้นมาถึงชั้นห้องของจุน มือใหญ่ข้างหนึ่งจับสายเป้สองใบที่สะพายอยู่บนไหล่ข้างเดียวกัน ส่วนอีกมือหนึ่งก็โอบประคองคนขาเจ็บค่อยๆเดินมาจนถึงหน้าห้อง 

คาซึนาริหยิบเอากุญแจห้องมาไขเพราะเจ้าของห้องมือไม่ว่าง หลังจากถอดรองเท้าและวางกระเป๋าแล้ว จุนประคองคนตัวเล็กเดินเลยผ่านโซฟากลางห้องตรงไปยังห้องน้ำ

"พามาห้องน้ำทำไมเนี่ย?" คาซึนาริถามงงๆ

"ถอดยีนส์ของนายออกซะ เดี๋ยวเอากางเกงขาสั้นมาให้เปลี่ยน จะได้ไม่กระเทือน" จุนพาคนตัวเล็กมานั่งแปะอยู่ที่ขอบอ่างอาบน้ำ

"ไม่มาถอดให้เลยล่ะ" 

"อย่าท้า เดี๋ยวแทนที่จะหาย กล้ามเนื้อจะได้อักเสบกว่าเดิม" 

"ลามก" คาซึนาริกล่าวหา แต่มีหรือที่อีกคนจะสะเทือน

"ถ้ากับนายล่ะก็ใช่" จุนเปิดรอยยิ้มกว้างก่อนเดินออกจากห้องน้ำไป

เพียงไม่นานจุนก็เดินกลับมาพร้อมกางเกงขาสั้นของอีกฝ่ายที่เอามาไว้ที่ห้องเผื่อค้าง 

คาซึนารินั่งอยู่ที่เดิมโดยมีกางเกงยีนส์ถอดพาดอยู่กับขอบอ่าง จุนยื่นกางเกงให้แล้วหันไปหยิบกางเกงยีนส์ของอีกคนมาใส่ไม้แขวนให้อย่างเรียบร้อยก่อนจะให้คนตัวเล็กเกาะแขนออกมานั่งที่โซฟา 

"ฉันทำคาเรไว้เมื่อเช้า กินไหม? ถ้าจะกินเดี๋ยวอุ่นให้ หรือจะกินอย่างอื่น?" 

"ข้าวคาเรก็ได้ ไม่ต้องเยอะนะ" จุนพยักหน้าก่อนจะเดินเข้าครัวไป

คนตัวเล็กขยับตัวให้นั่งได้อย่างสบาย ดวงตาคู่ใสมองขาข้างหนึ่งของตัวเองที่มีผ้าพันไว้ เขามองจุดที่บวมขึ้นมาชัดเจนก่อนจะถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

คาซึนาริเริ่มรู้สึกปวดแปลบๆที่ขาขวาระหว่างถ่ายทำ Platinum Data ตอนแรกเขายังนึกว่าคงไม่เป็นไรมากเลยไม่ได้สนใจอะไร 

แต่พอไปอัดรายการ Shiyagare ต่อ เขากลับพบว่าอาการที่เป็นหนักกว่าที่คิดไว้ เวลาเดินก็ต้องทิ้งน้ำหนักลงขาซ้ายเป็นหลัก

คาซึนาริพยายามนิ่งและเนียนให้มากที่สุดเพื่อให้การอัดรายการผ่านพ้นได้ด้วยดี แต่ก็ไม่พ้นที่จุนและเมมเบอร์จะเห็น 

พอกลับถึงห้องพักของอาราชิ คนตัวเล็กก็โดนเพื่อนๆซักฟอกจนแทบขาวพอๆกับจุนว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ก่อนจะโดนลากไปที่ห้องพยาบาลของตึก Shiodome NTV ได้ทั้งยากิน ยาทาและผ้าพันมาถุงใหญ่

คาซึนาริไม่อยากไปโรงพยาบาล เขาไม่อยากให้เป็นเรื่องใหญ่ เลยได้แต่ยอมฟังจุนเทศน์เรื่องการระวังตัวก่อนจะพาไปส่งที่ห้อง

เช้าวันรุ่งขึ้นอาการบวมที่ขาก็ดูเหมือนจะดีขึ้น คาซึนาริผ่านการถ่ายหนังไปได้โดยไม่ติดขัดอะไรมากและคิดว่าคงหายในไม่ช้า

แล้วเขาก็รู้ตัวว่าคิดผิด เมื่ออาราชิไปออกรายการสดของ Music Station เพื่อโปรโมทซิงเกิล Face Down ตอนสองทุ่ม 

เวลาผ่านไปความเจ็บปวดก็เริ่มกลับมา ยิ่งหลังจากเต้น Face Down จบ คาซึนาริรู้สึกได้เลยว่าขาของเขาเริ่มสั่นและเจ็บแปลบทุกย่างก้าว 

พอกลับถึงห้องพัก เมมเบอร์ทั้งสี่คนและบรรดาเมเนเจอร์ซังต่างเข้ามารุมล้อมถามไถ่อาการของเขาด้วยความห่วงใย 

แต่ในที่สุดแต่ละคนก็ไม่ได้คำตอบอะไรกลับไปนอกจากคำว่า 'ไม่เป็นไร' ที่มาพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มเนือยๆ

งานชิ้นสุดท้ายของวันนี้คือการอัดรายกาย Hey! Hey! Hey! ที่ Fuji TV...

ด้วยสภาพขาเป็นปวดตุบๆและร้อนผ่าว บอกตามตรง คาซึนาริอยากจะกลับห้องเป็นที่สุด 

แต่งานก็คืองาน และความเป็นมืออาชีพเป็นสิ่งที่ต้องรักษาไว้ 

พวกเขาทั้งห้าเดินทางไปยังตึก Fuji Television HQ ตามก่อนเวลาที่กำหนด 

ระหว่างทางไปห้องพัก เมมเบอร์แต่ละคนก็เดินล้อมหน้าล้อมหลังเขาอย่างกับบอดี้การ์ดแล้วก็ผลัดกันทำหน้าที่เป็นหลักยึดให้เขาไปตลอดทาง

ก่อนการแสดงเพียงไม่นาน ผู้จัดการของเขาก็ไปตามคุณหมอที่ห้องพยาบาลประจำตึกมาตรวจสภาพขาของคาซึนาริอีกครั้ง

คำแนะนำของหมอคือให้ทายาแก้ปวดและใช้ผ้าพันจุดที่บวมไว้แน่นๆเพื่อกันการกระเทือนและอักเสบไปก่อน 

คาซึนาริวางขวดน้ำเกลือแร่ก่อนพยักหน้ายอมรับการปฐมพยาบาลขั้นต้นโดยดี 

โชคดี..ทุกอย่างผ่านไปได้ด้วยดี รวมถึง Face Down Performance รอบสอง ถึงแม้ว่าจะมีหลุดเซไปบ้าง เต้นผิดบ้าง 

แต่แค่ไม่ล้มลงไปต่อหน้าแฟนๆ คาซึนาริก็พอใจมากแล้ว ส่วนหนึ่งก็ต้องขอบคุณจุนที่มายืนข้างเป็นหลักให้เขาตลอดMC

"คาซึ..คัซ..ข้าวคาเรได้แล้ว" เสียงทุ้มที่คุ้นเคยดังขึ้นในระยะใกล้ ทำให้คาซึนาริหลุดออกจากภวังค์ความคิดของตัวเอง

"ของนายล่ะ?" มือเล็กรับจานข้าวและแก้วน้ำมาวางบนโต๊ะเตี้ยหน้าโซฟา 

"ฉันไม่หิว นายกินเถอะ จะได้กินยา" หัวกลมๆพยักหน้าหงึกหงักเป็นอันว่าเข้าใจ

จุนยิ้มก่อนเดินไปเปิดโทรทัศน์เพื่อไม่ให้ห้องเงียบเกินไปนักแล้วก็เดินหายเข้าไปในห้องนอน

คาซึนาริทานข้าวไปได้ครึ่งจานแล้วตอนที่จุนเดินกลับมาอีกทีพร้อมกล่องปฐมพยาบาลที่เจ้าตัวมีติดห้องไว้

คนตัวสูงทรุดตัวลงนั่งกับพื้นพรมข้างๆคาซึนาริที่นั่งบนโซฟา คนตัวเล็กก้มมองด้วยความสงสัย 

จุนหันมองเขาก่อนมือเรียวจะค่อยๆยกขาข้างที่พันผ้าเอาไว้ของเขามาวางบนตักกว้าง

"เจ็บไหม?"

"อืม..ไม่" ก็สัมผัสที่มือจุนน่ะแผ่วเบาซะจนแทบไม่รู้สึก

เจ้าของห้องพยักหน้าก่อนลงมือแกะตัวขอเกี่ยวแล้วค่อยๆปลดผ้าที่พันขาของเขาออกช้าๆ 

คาซึนาริมองภาพนั้นแล้วคลี่รอยยิ้มบาง เขาจัดการข้าวคำสุดท้ายก่อนจะวางจานเปล่าบนตักแล้วมองคนข้างๆต่อไป

หลังจากที่ปลดผ้าพันออกจุนก็ม้วนผ้าเก็บและหมุดตะขอไว้อย่างเรียบร้อย มือใหญ่หยิบถุงยาขึ้นมาดู

"กินยาตัวนี้แล้วกันนะ ฉันเคยกินมาก่อน มันระงับปวดได้ดีเลย แล้วก็ยาแก้อักเสบก็..ถุงนี้"

"โอเค" คาซึนาริเอื้อมหยิบถุงยาในมือใหญ่มาดูบ้าง ก่อนแกะถุงแล้วเทยาใส่มือ

"กินเสร็จเหรอ เอามาสิจะได้ไปเก็บ" จุนหยิบจานเปล่าจากมือเล็กก่อนลุกขึ้นยืน ฝ่ามือใหญ่วางนาบกับหน้าผากของคาซึนาริ

"ตัวรุมๆนะ เดี๋ยวกินยาแก้ไข้กันไว้ด้วยแล้วกัน" ว่าพลางค้นๆในถุงยาแล้วหยิบยาแก้ไข้มาให้อีกถุง

คนตัวสูงเดินไปเก็บจานในครัวก่อนเดินกลับมาหาคนเจ็บที่โซฟา มือเล็กวางแก้วล้ำลงบนโต๊ะเมื่อทานยาเรียบร้อย

"อีกเดี๋ยวก็คงง่วงนอน ไปอาบน้ำก่อนสิ พอง่วงจะได้นอนเลย"

"เอางั้นก็ได้" คาซึนาริรับคำพร้อมกับใช้มือเล็กกระชับมือใหญ่ที่ยื่นมาให้ แล้วจุนก็พาคนตัวเล็กไปส่งห้องน้ำอีกรอบ

"อาบเสร็จก็เรียกแล้วกัน จะเอาเสื้อผ้ามาให้" 

"อาบด้วยกันไหม?" 

"เอางั้นเหรอ?" จุนถามยิ้มๆ..วันนี้เจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาเป็นอะไรเนี่ย อ่อยจริง..

"ก็เผื่อว่าฉันจะลื่นล้มหัวทิ่มไป" 

"ต้องการผู้ช่วยว่างั้นเถอะ"

"นานๆทีจะได้ลิ้มรสความรู้สึกสะดวกสบายอย่างพระราชาก็ต้องเอาให้เต็มที่" ท่าทางโอ่ๆของเจ้าตัวเล็กทำให้จุนหัวเราะเบาๆ

"งั้นพระราชาก็ถอดเสื้อผ้ารอไปก่อน เดี๋ยวข้ารับใช้คนนี้จะไปเอาเสื้อมาให้เปลี่ยน โอเค?" 

"โอเค" รับคำเสร็จคาซึนาริก็ขยับไปนั่งที่ขอบอ่างอาบน้ำที่เดิม มือเล็กเอื้อมเปิดน้ำอุ่นจัดใส่อ่าง 

จุนเดินกลับออกไปในห้องนอน เพียงไม่นานคนตัวสูงก็กลับมาด้วยสภาพผ้าเช็ดตัวพันเอวพร้อมชุดเปลี่ยนในมือ

คาซึนาริมองคนตัวสูงตรงหน้าพลางคิด...แหม ขาวกระจ่างตาดีจริงๆ...แล้วก็ต้องหัวเราะเบาๆออกมา

จุนวางชุดเปลี่ยนไว้บนชั้นวางของในห้องน้ำและรับเสื้อผ้าใส่แล้วของคาซึนาริมาใส่ลงตะกร้าก่อนเอื้อมปิดน้ำในอ่าง

"คัซ มานี่มา" จุนรับมือเล็กที่ยื่นมาแล้วพาอีกฝ่ายให้เข้าไปให้ส่วนห้อง Shower ที่มีกระจกกั้นเป็นสัดส่วน

มือใหญ่เปิดน้ำพร้อมกับปรับอุณหภูมิให้อุ่นพอประมาณก่อนโอบประคองเข้ามาให้อยู่ใต้น้ำด้วยกัน

"เอาหลังพิงฉันไว้ก็ได้" พูดจบมือขาวก็รั้งคนตัวเล็กกว่าให้แผ่นหลังเล็กพิงอกเขา

คาซึนาริหัวเราะเบาๆกับความเผด็จการเล็กๆของจุน แต่ก็ยอมทำตามโดยดีพร้อมกับทิ้งน้ำหนักลงเท้าซ้าย

ขาขวาที่ยังเจ็บแปลบทุกก้าวที่เคลื่อนไหว เมื่อเจอน้ำอุ่นก็เหมือนจะบรรเทาอาการลงไปบ้าง 

ดวงตาคู่ใสหลับตาพริ้ม เพลิดเพลินกับสัมผัสของผ้าขนหนูผืมนุ่มที่มือใหญ่ใช้เช็ดตัวเขาไปเรื่อยๆ

หลังจากชำระร่างกายเรียบร้อย จุนก็ประคองคนตัวเล็กให้ลงไปนั่งในอ่างอาบน้ำก่อนตัวเองจะตามลงไปนั่งซ้อนหลังอีกที

คาซึนาริขยับตัวเล็กน้อยเพื่อให้พิงอกกว้างได้อย่างสบาย ส่วนพนักพิงจำเป็นก็ก้มลงจูบเบาๆที่ขมับบางตรงหน้า

"รู้สึกดีขึ้นไหม?" จุนถามพลางวักน้ำอุ่นกำลังดีลูบไหล่เล็กที่พ้นระดับน้ำขึ้นมา

"ฮื่อ สบายตัวขึ้นเยอะเลย"

"งั้นก็ดีแล้ว"

"..จุนคุง" 

"หืมม์?"

ริมฝีปากบางอ้าออกเหมือนจะพูดอะไรสักอย่างแต่ก็ปิดฉับลงไปเหมือนเดิม 

คาซึนาริอยากขอบคุณคนตัวสูงที่คอยดูแลเขาตลอดในช่วงสองสามวันนี้ แต่เขาไม่รู้จะพูดยังไง

เขาก็ไม่ใช่พวกที่จะชอบทำซึ้งอะไรซะด้วย ออกจะปากแข็งเสียด้วยซ้ำ 

"คัซ?" จุนทักอีกครั้งเมื่อไม่เห็นว่าเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาพูดอะไรออกมา

คาซึนาริเอี้ยวตัวไปมองเสี้ยวหน้าของอีกฝ่ายดูจะกังวลนิดๆของจุน สิ่งที่คิดอยู่ในใจก็กลับออกมาเป็น..

"พรุ่งนี้ว่างตอนเช้าใช่ไหม?" คนตัวเล็กพูดก่อนหันหลังกลับไปพิงอกกว้างตามเดิม

"ฮื่อ"

"ไปส่งกองถ่ายที่ชินากาวะหน่อยสิ"

"ได้สิ แต่จะไหวเหรอ?" วันนี้ยังถึงกับเดินลากขาแบบนั้น..

"ไม่ต้องห่วง ผู้กำกับสั่งแอคชั่นเมื่อไหร่ก็เดินได้เป็นปกติเองแหละน่า" คนตัวเล็กพูดพลางยักไหล่

คำพูดของคาซึนาริคือความเป็นจริง เป็นคำพูดของคนที่เป็นมืออาชีพในการแสดง..ในวงการบันเทิง

และจุนก็มั่นใจว่าตัวเล็กของเขาทำตามนั้นได้จริงๆ

"ฉันไม่ได้ห่วงเรื่องนั้นสักหน่อย" จุนพูดพลางก้มลงไปจูบขมับบางอีกหน

"ฉันรู้" คาซึนาริพูดพลางอมยิ้ม 

มือเล็กวางทาบมือใหญ่ที่โอบรอบตัวของเขาไว้หลวมๆ แล้วจุนก็พลิกฝ่ามือมาประสานนิ้วเรียวของเขากับนิ้วป้อมของอีกฝ่าย

ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรออกมาอีก ต่างฝ่ายต่างซึมซับความห่วงใยและความรู้สึกดีๆเอาไว้อย่างเงียบๆ

เพียงไม่นานจุนก็เอ่ยขึ้นมา

"ขึ้นเถอะ น้ำเริ่มเย็นแล้วล่ะ"

"เอาสิ" 

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

คาซึนารินั่งตาปรืออยู่บนโซฟากลางห้องนั่งเล่นโดยมีจุนยืนเป่าผมให้อยู่ด้านหลัง 

มือใหญ่ข้างหนึ่งถือไดร์เป่าผม อีกมือค่อยๆสางผมเส้นเล็กนุ่มไปเรื่อยๆ

"ง่วงแล้ว" 

"เสร็จแล้ว"

จุนวางไดร์เป่าผมลงข้างตัว มือใหญ่ขยี้ผมนุ่มที่อุ่นนิดๆไปมาก่อนก้มลงไปหอมแรงๆอีกหนึ่งที

"อย่าเพิ่งหลับล่ะ เดี๋ยวพันผ้าก่อน"

"จะพยายาม" 

จุนยิ้มขำ เขาหยิบถุงยาแล้วเดินไปทรุดตัวลงนั่งกับพื้นข้างๆขาขวาของคนตัวเล็ก 

คาซึนาริก้มลงมองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังอ่านสรรพคุณยาทาอยู่ก่อนจะเห็นว่าผมของจุนยังไม่แห้งดี

คนตัวเล็กหันมองรอบตัวก็เห็นไดร์เป่าผมที่จุนวางไว้ไม่ห่างจากระยะเอื้อมคว้าเท่าไหร่

ในขณะที่จุนบีบยาทาจุดที่บวมบนขาเล็ก เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงไดร์เป่าผมและลมร้อนที่เป่าอยู่ที่ต้นคอ

จุนยิ้มแต่ไม่ได้พูดอะไร มือใหญ่ยังคงบรรจงทายาและลงมือนวดเบาๆต่อไป 

คาซึนาริเองก็เช่นกัน มือเล็กสางผมสีน้ำตาลแดงไปเรื่อยๆให้โดนลมร้อนจนเริ่มแห้ง

เมื่อคาซึนาริวางไดร์กลับไปไว้ที่เดิม จุนที่ผมแห้งสนิทแล้วก็กำลังคลี่ผ้าพันผืนใหม่ออก

เขาลุกขึ้นมานั่งบนโซฟาข้างคนตัวเล็กแทน มือใหญ่ยกขาเล็กขึ้นมาวางบนตักก่อนค่อยๆไล่ผ้าพันจากปลายเท้าวนขึ้นสูง

คาซึนาริหาวคำโตออกมาพลางเอนหลังพิงหมอนใบนุ่มมองอีกฝ่ายที่ก้มหน้าก้มตาเดี๋ยวพันเดี๋ยวแกะไม่เลิก

กว่าเมื่อจุนประสบความสำเร็จในการพันผ้าโดยไม่ให้มันย่นหรือกลัวว่าแน่นเกินไปแล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นมา

เจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาก็ผลอยหลับไปก่อนแล้ว.. 

จุนยิ้มกับภาพตรงหน้า เขาส่ายหัวเล็กน้อยกับนิสัยบ้าความเพอร์เฟคของตัวเอง ไม่งั้นคงพันผ้าเสร็จไปนานแล้ว

มือใหญ่ค่อยๆวางขาเล็กลงบนโซฟาก่อนใช้หมอนหนุนให้สูงอีกทีเพื่อกันไม่ให้บวมมากกว่าเดิม

จุนเดินเข้าไปในห้องนอน จัดการวางหมอนและเปิดผ้าห่มไปฝั่งที่เขานอน เคลียร์พื้นที่เรียบร้อย

แล้วเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงเพลงดังขึ้นเบาๆในความเงียบและที่มาของเสียงก็มาจากกระเป๋าของเจ้าตัวเล็กนั่นเอง

คิ้วเข้มเลิกขึ้นด้วยความแปลกใจที่เห็นชื่อเมเนเจอร์ซังของคาซึนาริโทรมาในเวลานี้

"มัตสึโมโต้ครับ...ครับ...ได้ แล้วจะบอกเจ้าตัวเขาให้...ขอบคุณครับ" จุนคลี้ยิ้มนิดๆกับข่าวที่ได้รับแจ้งมา 

คนตัวสูงวางโทรศัพท์ไว้ที่เดิมก่อนเดินกลับไปหาเจ้าตัวเล็กที่หลับปุ๋ยอยู่บนโซฟาอีกครั้ง

จุนยิ้มบางก่อนโน้มตัวลง สอดมือใหญ่ใต้แผ่นหลังเล็กและข้อพับเข่าของคาซึนาริแล้วอุ้มขึ้นอย่างช้าๆ

คาซึนาริไม่ได้ตัวเบานักหรอก แต่ก็ไม่ได้หนักเสียจนอุ้มไม่ไหว แต่นี่รู้สึกว่าจะเบาลงกว่าแต่ก่อนเสียอีก 

ไม่ยอมกินข้าวอีกแล้วสิ เจ้าตัวขี้เกียจนี่...จุนคิดพร้อมกับคาดโทษอยู่ในใจ

จุนวางเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาลงบนเตียงอย่างเบามือ มือใหญ่หยิบหมอนหนุนใบใหญ่มาสอดใต้ขาเล็กอีกที

แต่เมื่อคนตัวสูงจะผละไปปิดไฟมือเล็กก็รั้งแขนเขาไว้

"ไปไหน?"

"นึกว่าหลับไปแล้วซะอีก" 

"ถ้าตื่นก็ไม่มีบริการอุ้มถึงเตียงน่ะสิ" ถึงจะตาปรือเต็มทีแต่คาซึนาริก็ยังยิ้มมุมปากอย่างสมใจ

"เจ้าเล่ห์นักนะเรา" คนตัวสูงเดินไปปิดไฟแล้วก็กลับมานอนข้างๆคนตัวเล็ก 

มือใหญ่ตวัดผ้าห่มคลุมร่างเล็กข้างตัวก่อนจะขยับตัวให้เข้าใกล้มากขึ้นอีกนิดให้ร่างเล็กกว่าได้ซุกอยู่ในอ้อมแขนอบอุ่น 

"เมื่อกี้เมเนเจอร์ซังของนายโทรมา"

"ว่าไงบ้าง?"

"คิวงานนายพรุ่งนี้เลื่อนไปเป็นบ่ายแล้ว"

"..ก็ดี" ถึงจะพูดแบบนั้น จุนก็ยังเห็นคิ้วบางขมวดมุ่น เจ้าตัวเล็กคงรู้สึกไม่สบายใจที่งานต้องเลื่อนเพราะตัวเอง

จุนเข้าใจความรู้สึกนั้นดีทีเดียว เขายื่นหน้าเข้าไปฉกจูบบนริมฝีปากบางเบาๆสองสามทีให้พอคิ้วบางหายขมวดและแก้มใสออกสีเรื่อนิดๆใต้แสงจากโคมไฟก่อนจะผละออกแล้วยิ้มบางกับผลงานของตัวเอง

"นอนได้แล้ว" จุนพูดพลางเอี้ยวตัวไปปิดโคมไฟ

"ฮื่อ" 

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

สามวันต่อมา..

จุนกำลังนั่งๆนอนๆอ่านหนังสืออยู่ในห้องเพราะไม่มีงานช่วงเย็นวันนี้ และเขาก็ไม่ได้นัดเพื่อนออกไปปาร์ตี้ที่ไหนเพราะมีนัดต้องไปรับคาซึนาริที่กองถ่ายราวๆห้าทุ่ม

เสียงเพลงริงโทนเบาๆดังขึ้นข้างๆตัว มือใหญ่หยิบมือถือของตนขึ้นมาดู ชื่อบนหน้าจอทำให้เขายิ้มออกมา

"ไง~ ชุนคุง ยูจังไม่ว่าเหรอโทรหาเพื่อนเวลานี้เนี่ย?"

"ก็อย่าแซวสิ นี่ก็หลบออกมาโทรหรอก" คำรับมุขของเพื่อนทำเอาจุนหัวเราะฮาลั่น

"ฮ่าๆๆๆ เอ้า มีไรว่ามา จะชวนดื่มรึไง? คืนนี้ไม่ว่างนะ"

"เปล่า แค่อยากจะถามอะไรหน่อย"

"หืมม์?"

"นิโนะมันขาเจ็บเหรอ?" 

"รู้ได้ไงน่ะ?"

"ดู Hey! Hey! Hey! เมื่อกี้น่ะสิ" จุนหันมองนาฬิกา..สามทุ่มกว่าแล้วแล้ว จริงๆเขาว่าจะรอดู แต่สงสัยอ่านหนังสือเพลินไปหน่อย

"เห็นชัดเจนขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ?" อุตส่าห์ไปคุยกับโปรดิวเซอร์ให้ตัดตอนที่คาซึนาริเต้นพลาดเพราะเจ็บขาออกแล้วเชียวนะ

"อืม คงไม่มั๊ง เพราะยูที่นั่งดูอยู่ด้วยกันก็ไม่เห็นนะ"

"แต่นายเห็น?"

"ก็เพื่อนกันนี่นา แล้วเป็นอะไรมากไหม?"

"ก็พอสมควร แต่ตอนนี้ก็ดีขึ้นแล้วล่ะ หนังก็ใกล้จะปิดกล้องแล้ว เดี๋ยวก็คงได้พักแล้ว"

"เหรอ งั้นก็ดีแล้ว"

"ขอบใจที่เป็นห่วง"

"ไม่ได้ห่วงมากนักหรอก เพราะรู้ว่ามีคนห่วงมากกว่าอยู่ทั้งคนแล้ว" เสียงชุนแซวขำๆทำเอาจุนขมวดคิ้ว

"หมายความว่าไง?"

"หึๆๆๆ ไม่บอกเว้ย ไปดูเอาเอง อ้อ อีกอย่างนะ.." 

"ว่า?" ชุนหัวเราะร่วนพลางนึกถึงภาพที่ตัวเองเห็น 

ถึงแม้จะเป็นเพียงเสี้ยววินาทีแต่เขาก็เห็น..ภาพเพื่อนสนิทของเขาที่คอยมองเพื่อนตัวเล็กที่นำหน้าอยู่เป็นระยะ

"เก็บอาการซะบ้างนะ นายน่ะ" 

"ห๊ะ!!?" ไม่ทันที่จุนจะได้ซักถามอะไรต่อ ชุนก็วางไปซะแล้ว

จุนกระพริบตามองโทรศัพท์มือถือของตัวเองอย่างงงๆว่าชุนพูดถึงอะไร 

ไม่นานสำหรับคนหัวไว จุนกดโทรศัพท์ต่อสายไปยังลีดเดอร์คนที่สองของวงทันที

"โมชิโมชิ~ โชคุง อัด Hey! Hey! Hey! เก็บไว้รึเปล่า?...อื้อ ไรท์ให้หน่อยสิ ลืมดูน่ะ...ขอบใจนะ" แล้วจุนก็วางสายไป

ต้องเอามาเช็คสักหน่อยว่าตัวเองหลุดมองเจ้าตัวเล็กต่อหน้ากล้องไปกี่หน 

จุนยิ้มพลางส่ายหน้ากับตัวเอง คนตัวสูงลุกขึ้นไปคว้ากุญแจรถ กุญแจบ้าน มือถือและกระเป๋าเงินออกนอกห้อง

...ไปรอรับเจ้าตัวเล็กดีกว่า...

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> (ข้อความคัดลอกมาจาก Arashi Fic Blog ปี 2012)
> 
> Author's talk ::  
Long time no seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~ < ตอนที่แล้วก็คำนี้(ฮา) >  
ผู้อ่านหลายคนอยากพูดแบบนี้กับคนแต่งใช่มั๊ยคับ เหอๆๆๆๆ เรายอมรับผิด~  
ห่างหายไปนานเลยกับการแต่ง Let’s series (ทั้งๆที่ชอบเรื่องนี้มากที่สุดแท้ๆ)  
ไม่ถึงกับฝืดมากแต่ก็ต้องเอา 4ตอนก่อนหน้ามาอ่านใหม่เหมือนกันนะ แหะๆๆ
> 
> พอๆเกริ่นพอแล้ว ก่อนอื่นขอบอกว่า  
ฟิคเรื่องนี้เซโรชาฟิลต้องทำการบ้านเยอะเลยคับ เพราะพยายามอ้างอิงจากสถานการณ์จริงให้มากที่สุด  
มีข้อมูลความจริงอยู่ราวๆ 40% ทั้งตารางงานอาราชิที่ถ่ายรายการต่อๆกัน  
ทั้งอาการที่นิโนะเจ็บขาตั้งแต่ถ่าย Platinum Data ตามด้วย Shiyagare ต่อมายัง Music Station และ Hey!x3  
ทั้งจากคำบอกเล่าของแฟนๆที่อยู่ในรายการ ทั้งจากที่สังเกตเห็นเองว่านิโนะคงเจ็บจนออกอาการใน Face down  
(แต่ที่อัดชิยากาเระในช่วงที่เจ็บขา เราก็ไม่รู้ว่าเทปไหนอ่ะ เลยยังไม่ได้พิสูจน์)
> 
> ที่เล่ามาทั้งหมดนี้ ประเด็นคือจะอวยตัวเล็กคับ(ฮา)  
เพราะประทับใจในความเป็นมืออาชีพของตัวเล็กมากกกกกกก..มากถึงมากที่สุด!  
ทุกครั้งที่กล้องแพนมา ตัวเล็กจะยิ้มและเล่นกล้องเสมอ แนบเนียนมากจนถ้าไม่สังเกตคงไม่รู้เรื่อง  
และอีกหนึ่งประเด็น หึๆๆๆๆ คำบอกเล่าจากแฟนคนหนึ่งที่อยู่ในรายการเขาบอกมาว่า  
‘After performance. 5 came back to studio Nino supported his body by Jun-kun.’  
ถึงจะรู้สึกสงสารตัวเล็กขึ้นมาจับใจ แต่ก็แอบสุขใจเล็กๆน้อยๆที่เขาดูแลเอาใจใส่กันดี๊ดี = v =  
เท่านี้แหละคับ สิ้นสุดการอวยละ (ปล่อยให้คนอ่านอวยต่อละกันเนอะ อิอิ)
> 
> และเหมือนเคย..ขอบคุณทุกท่านที่เข้ามาอ่านคร้าบบบบบบบ m(_ _)m  
ติชมตามอัธยาศัยนะคับ ^^
> 
> Arashi Schedule:  
2 May  
>> Nino injured his leg during his platinum filming, about two days before MS shooting and Hey3x. 
> 
> 3 May  
>> Nino had muscle strain at shooting of Shiyagare this week. by shooting of Platinum data? at Shiyagare shooting he limps with every step
> 
> 4 May  
>> 20:00-21:48 Music Station, Studio audience were seeing Nino limping and obviously in pain but the minute the camera on him, he put his perfect idol face.  
>> J-web Hey! Hey! Hey! shooting. seems they dance pretty hard. 
> 
> 7 MAY  
>> Heyx3 on air 20:00-20:56, Arashi appears to Hey! Hey! Hey! They perform this show's theme song Face Down.  
>> Heyx3! cut part by audience. 5 came in studio, Nino was supported his body by Jun-kun


End file.
